


Froid

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [25]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Froid

Il existe différents froids. Il y a le froid qui glace les os en hiver. Il y a le froid entre deux individus après une dispute. Il y a le froid dans le cœur après la disparition d’un être aimé. Il y a aussi le froid dans l’âme quand le monde paraît sombre, triste et dénué de tout intérêt. Katara a déjà connue cela à plusieurs reprises. Sa vie dans le pôle sud, les disputes entre elle et son père, le décès de sa mère et l’instant de vide qui a suivis. Elle pensait avoir expérimenter assez souvent ce sentiment pour s’être endurcie. Jamais elle n’aurait deviné devoir souffrir à ce point. La jeune fille découvre aujourd’hui un nouveau froid qui combine tous les autres : Le froid d’un corps sans vie. Elle serrait désespérément le cadavre de Aang, vide et froid, pleurant la disparition de cet être aimé, tremblant face à la séparation de leurs esprits, faisant face à la tristesse de ce monde devenu trop sombre et cruel pour elle.


End file.
